1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mirror structures and methods of fabrication thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
(Note: This application references a number of different publications as indicated throughout the specification by one or more reference numbers within brackets, e.g., [x]. A list of these different publications ordered according to these reference numbers can be found below in the section entitled “References.” Each of these publications is incorporated by reference herein.)
Amorphous metals (AMs) and composites have mechanical properties and processing ability that are unique among all metal alloys due to their amorphous morphology.
However, AMs and composites as mirror assemblies (especially formed in one step) have not been investigated. The present invention satisfies this need. In this application, bulk metallic glasses (BMGs) are amorphous metals (AMs) with thickness greater than 1 mm.